


A Friend like Marinette

by Totally_lucky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien "Just a Friend" Agreste, F/M, He is so oblivious Its unreal here, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_lucky/pseuds/Totally_lucky
Summary: Seriously, all this "Just a Friend" is cracking me up. So here is my 5 cents. Enjoy.





	A Friend like Marinette

Don’t get him wrong, Adrien didn’t mind at all. Quite the contrary. He was inexplicably happy to spend another quiet evening with his friend. Marinette was fun, she was kind and honest, and brave and incredibly beautiful and in a way, he was a little disappointed that Luka couldn’t make it to this date _again_ . Being the awesome person she was, Marinette deserved the best boyfriend around and this guy fitted the bill to a tee. They would be a really cute couple, he thought, _if_ they would finally go on that date. But as of now, life was always interfering and for the tenth time in a row Adrien was asked to stand in for the boy who invited Marinette on a date but couldn't make it at the last minute.

“Please, please, please,” Luka begged him again just twenty minutes ago. “Marinette was really looking forward to dinner at this particular restaurant. I booked the table already but my best friend’s cat suddenly fell _very_ ill so we have to get him to a vet ASAP.

“Can’t your friend go alone?” Adrien asked.

In response, Luka only gasped. "That's my best friend, Adrien, and I can't let my best friend deal with this alone. Wouldn't you do anything for your best friends?"

“Of course I would,” Adrien agreed. “But-”

“Please, Adrien, I beg you,” Luka interrupted, glancing at the clock. “I would really hate to disappoint Marinette. Please, go instead of me. She is your friend too. It’ll be like a friendly hangout in a restaurant. Just one more time. Please, Adrien?”

"Alright," Adrien finally agreed. The kitty's health was important and he could perfectly understand Luka's unwillingness to leave his best friend alone at such a horrible time. Plus, Marinette was a really good friend of his and he couldn't bear the thought of her being stood up or canceled on. Especially if she really looked forward to this evening. She won't mind the switch, Adrien thought. She reacted pretty well the last nine times he stood in for Luka so it should be fine this time too.

“Adrien?” A familiar voice brought him out of his reverie as his heart skipped a beat as soon as Marinette came into his view. His friend was always pretty but today she was gorgeous. That couldn’t be denied by anyone.

"Yeah," he fidgeted with a single red rose that Luka shoved into his hands for Marinette. Give it to her, he said. Girls like flowers, especially when going to a dinner. Where are your manners, Agreste?

“Luka couldn’t make it _again_?” Marinette rose a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and sighed.

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” Adrien apologized and offered her the rose. “He said he’ll make sure to make it up to you but since the dinner was already booked he didn’t want you to miss out.”

“You don’t have to do this, Adrien, if you don’t want you, you know. It’s not a big-”

“I do!” Adrien rushed to reassure her. “I really, really do. Honestly. You’re my friend and it’s always so nice to hang out with you. Plus, this place is pretty neat so I wouldn’t mind going there myself, you know.”

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked. "I honestly wouldn't mind canceling."

“Of course I am sure, Mari.” Adrien gently took her hand and placed a soft, friendly kiss on her knuckles. “I like great food and I like you and we can’t waste this gorgeous outfit and look you have going on here. Let’s go so we won’t be late.”

“Okay,” Marinette agreed, slightly blushing.

"After you," Adrien smiled and opened the door to his car. He loved to make her blush. She looked adorable and as her friend, he should make sure she always looks her best. More compliments, he noted and climbed into the car after her.

The dinner was lovely. They talked and laughed and had such a great time that Adrien didn't want to part ways only after a few hours. In a way, he was kind of glad Luka couldn't make it today again because a boring evening alone at the mansion would never be as amazing as spending time with his good friend Marinette. So after the food was done with and the bill was paid and they stepped outside and discovered how warm and lovely this evening was Adrien could not help but propose a stroll along the Seine. To his joy, Marinette agreed.

They slowly walked, chatting easily just as they always did. He often wondered why was it so easy with Marinette? Why was she so interesting and fun? Maybe they shared a lot in common? Or maybe their characters were compatible? Or maybe it was simply because she was his first friend at the school? Whatever was the reason Adrien enjoyed immensely every moment she was willing to spare him.

The sky slowly became dark and street lights went on, obscuring the river. Soon they saw a cruise boat, slowly passing by with a party happening on board. Marinette stopped and watched in amazement how the couples danced and how prettily the boat was decorated. Adrien watched too for a while but soon his eyes wandered back to Marinette and he couldn't help but notice how she folded her arms on her chest, trying to get warmer and hide from the cool breeze. The evening slowly became a little bit chilly for her dress. Quickly, the boy removed his sweater and pulled it over Marinette's head. No friend of his would ever be cold while he was around! Yet in doing so he also pulled down her hair and ruined the ponytail. Marinette gasped and looked at him in confusion.

“You seemed cold,” Adrien said quietly. “I’m sorry for the hair. Let me fix it for you.”

"Thanks," she whispered and tugged the hair tie off, letting her hair fall down. Adrien stepped closer and ran his fingers through her soft, silky hair, trying to get it more or less orderly looking. Meanwhile Marinette stood so close he could feel her breath on his skin and her beautiful eyes on his. Soon he looked at her too and smiled. She was so pretty. Especially her eyes with all the lights reflecting on them. Blue like the sky and sparkling like stars. Her dark hair framed the porcelain skin so marvelously. Her tiny yet incredibly fit figure looked good even in his oversized sweated on and knowing her amazing, brave, kind, fiery yet gentle character, Adrien couldn't help but understand why Luka tried, again and again, to ask Marinette out. She was indeed a fantastic girl and any guy would be lucky to have her love.

And then the feeling of affection for his friend filled Adrien’s heart so much that he couldn't help but itch to express it to her. Tell her how much she meant to him. After all the time they’d spent together recently, after all the laughter and fun, looking at her standing there adorably blushing and smiling at him charmingly Adrien suddenly understood that she wasn’t just a friend to him anymore. No, now she was one of his best friends and _that_ he wanted to tell her.

But how? How could he express such a deep feeling? For some reason, words didn't seem to work so Adrien leaned down on an instinct. Actions speak louder than words anyway. Marinette didn't pull back and in an eager desire to show her just how much to thought of her Adrien placed a chaste, friendly kiss on her lips… which felt a bit too nice to end it right away so he might have prolonged his friendship declaration a tad little longer than was planned.

When Adrien finally pulled away, he was a little bit nervous. He really hoped Marinette wouldn't misunderstand him so when the look of bewilderment and surprise melted onto a soft, friendly smile, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. She did understand him (one more thing to add to the list of reasons they were such great friends). She wasn't freaking out and saying it was inappropriate. She wasn't also declaring her romantic feelings for him which he knew didn't exist because they were friends, not anything more. Just a simple, friendly smile graced her lips. Marinette was a smart, clever girl after all. If anyone could recognize a friendly, platonic kiss, it was her.

He should really spend more time with friends like Marinette now, Adrien thought and, to his shame, caught himself wishing that Luka wouldn’t be able to make it next date as well. Just so he could stand in for him one more time. Last one. _Or_ maybe, Adrien shouldn’t wait and just invite Marinette to spend some quality friendly time together himself. Yes, that sounded like a great idea indeed.

“You are my best friend,” Adrien whispered with a content smile on his lips and pulled Marinette closer for another commemoration of that statement.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to communicate with my readers so feel free to rant in the comment's area.
> 
> Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way.


End file.
